Find the Domos: MY EDITION! Info
This is information for a fanmade version of Find the Domos. Badge Descriptions # Classic: Just a welcome badge. The original. No effects. Simple. # Teamwork: To get this, you need to have more than 1 player create a tower to reach it. # Camo: He is somewhat well camouflaged, but not the best at hiding. # Pencil: It doesn't need a haircut, because its "hair" is lead! # Paper: Don't hug this Domo too tightly, or you might rip it! # Cookie: Wait, is that domo made out of cookies? yes...mmm, chocolate chip... # Waffle: Don't eat this domo! He hates his body being uneven. # Smoke: Yes, I *cough cough* got him...I need to *cough* get away... # Caution: WARNING! THIS AREA IS DEADLY TERRITORY! TREAD WITH CAUTION! At least he thinks so. # Police: The only domo he hasn't gave tickets to or arrested is himself! # Tire: He says he's the "wheel deal" but he doesn't do much. # Green: I don't know what to say...he's just green. # Cyan: No, I'm not blue! I'm cyan, and it's nice to meet you. #Noob: Any idea why he is a noob? Well, look for him to find out. #Wood: All of his friends have "Wood" in their names, especially his best friend Woody. #Water: Water you going to do if you don't find this badge? #Rainbow: His favorite color is actually yellow. #Polka-dot: Spotted ya! #Yellow: He gets pretty annoyed when rainbow domo starts chasing him around the map. #Blue: Ironically, he considers the blue song very annoying (even though he's blue) #Teal: Often mistakenly poured in cups due to resemblance to water. Good thing she's not liquid. #Brown: Wait, classic domo? I have a similar shade of brown, but we aren't the same. #Dirt: He wears a suit to make him look like dirt. He actually looks dirtier than you think without the suit. #Roblox: A free domo? Talk about false advertising! (reference to 2011 ad) #Grass: Why is his face so beat-up? One word: FEET. #Top Hat: People admire his fanciness, but he just wants to go on with his life. #D'ohmo: Searching for this will make you say "d'oh!" more than ever. #Recycle: If there is recycle, then where are the reuse and reduce domos? #Black: Has been burned many times. Sometimes by insult, but mostly by setting foor on lava or fire. #Ghost:Spooky... #Grey: Stop saying I'm colorless, because gray is a color! #Stone: His favorite item is a rock, he likes rock music, he says he rocks, but inside, he's a rock. A special one at that! #Fossil: 65 million years ago, domos attacked domos, but then a domo crashed...and this is what resulted. #Lava: IT BURNS!!! #Fire: He is friends with water, but they never make contact (by body) with each other since it would cost him his life! #Flaming: He's on fire, but again, the only thing truly on fire...is fire. #Flame Swirl: Something out of an "effects" video. #Red: For some bad reasons, he likes calling domos noobs. They defend themselves, but when he is called a noob, he throws a fit and is considered one of the rudest domos. He's only rude to domos, however. #Flame: It's flames, but it looks more like lightning. #Orange: Someday, he predicts that another orange domo will appear. But will it happen? #Maroon: To be honest, he looks a lot like brown in the game. #Bronze: He always says, "You know what? Third place stinks! I'm outta here!" That's because he was the only one in the contest... #Silver: He wants to beat Gold domo someday, but the thing is, if Gold is beat by Silver, he will turn into Silver and Silver will be Gold. The cycle will then continue on and on and on... #Gold: He once said "I bet you can't do this: find diamond domo!" We sure proved him wrong, didn't we? #Ruby: This domo claims that it's the shiniest, but it doesn't know that there are shinier domos out there. #Sapphire: Wait, that's not the extremely valuable mineral? Oh well, better luck next time! #Emerald: VILLAGERS! Y U TRADE ME? PUT MEH BACK IN DE MINE!! #Insane: Reminds me of Find the Shoop da Whoops (ah, memories). #Outline: The base foundation for all domos, even the skeleton. #Diamond: Diamond: Hey you, over here! Guy: Wait-what? Who said that? *20 seconds pass and the guy leaves* Diamond: Yes! I tricked another robloxian again! #Yeti: He's very nice, but can only roar, so he is very misunderstood. Poor yeti domo. #Jedi: Beware his powers! They can stop you on your way to getting him! #Lava Lamp: It's actually plasma, but it looks like a lava lamp. #Guest: He's so bad at hiding that you might not even know where he is! #Crimson: Another shade of red. #B&W: Another domo considered "classic". But it's not the original, right? #Cardboard: Good thing he doesn't have a top, or he would've been box domo! #Wormhole: 0-0_0_o_0~0 #Checkered: Checkmate! Wait, wrong game... #Striped: He was framed for looking like he was in jail. #Caveman: Ooga booga! Player find. Badge get. Player celebrate! #Dark: Hidden in the bleakest corners of an unlikely place... #Lazer: Noob: WoW! CoOl! AwEsOmE! I lOvE kAzErS sO.........oUcH!i!i! #Bat: While sleeping: Hey, I'm upside down! It's like a roller coaster, soo cool! #Stud: He's a blockhead! #Gradient: The uncommon shift between colors...and an uncommon type of badge. #Explosion: Hey, what's thi-BOOOOMMMM!!!!! #Crazy: I will now speak the words of my kind! wasddqweyrt731300bnryazcPL0XX #Friend Request: "Will you be my friend?" "Let's be friends!" Sounds kind of familiar, if you ask me. #Flower: Water and Rain domo visit it daily so it won't wilt. #Quilt: There! One domo knitted up and ready to go! #GameCube: Good times... #Carpet: He is treated even worse than grass domo. #Dust: I hope you're not allergic to him! #Pixel: No, not pixelated. #Lagging: OH NO, LAG LAGG-"You have lost connection to the game) #Robux: Wait a minute...this money is fake! It's just a suit the domo is wearing! #Tix: Actually made out of real tix. #Fog: I can't see anything-oh, look! A domo! #Zebra: Yes, they have stripes, but striped and zebra domo are completely different! #Rainbow Stripes: If you think about it, its stripes look kind of like an obby. #Neon Rainbow: Brightness taken to the next level! #Kirby: If Kirby can fly by holding his breath, how does this domo do the same? #Cloud: He has a brother. rain, but they are always arguing and live on different clouds. #Rain: You should've known something about him if you read cloud domo's desc. #Lightning: A cousin of the cloud brothers,he always tries to make peace with the 2. #Electric Wave: Look, another effect domo! Shocking, isn't it? #Epic: Weird... #Blueberry: Sometimes, he takes some berries out of his body and balances them like he's a circus actor, just for fun. This was only a random fact about him I wanted to share. #Domo Domo: He likes domos so much, he wears a "domo" suit! Apparently, he is also a domo. #Negative/Inverted: Opposite colors of the regular domo. Also an effect used in some domos in other areas. #Ying Yang: It is actually made of two domos, dark and light, all balanced together. #Night-vision: If he hid in the dark, he would find you first because of his nightvision, unless you can see pretty well in dark areas. #Sparkly: ********** #Bloxxer: Is also considered crazy due to the fact that his favorite thing is getting BLOXXED! #Steel: It turns out that it doesn't know that metal and taking without permission are 2 seperate things. #Diamond Plate: In Roblox, there is a metal texture, but the diamond plate texture accomplishes the job of looking like metal more. #Red Steel: Just like regular steel, but it likes to catch people "red handed". #Angel: When a domo dies, this domo escorts it to Domo Heaven. If they insult or hurt the angel, it will drop them down into Domo Hell, where they will stay with the devil domo FOREVER MUAHAHAHA!! #God: The 100th domo! But who created him? Badge Locations # Classic: AT SPAWN! # Lime-green: Behind one of the trees at spawn. # Camo: IN one of the spawn trees. Use an invisible ladder to get to it. # Pencil: Just outside the house at spawn. # Mini: On a window of the spawn house (we'll just refer to it as "House") # Flower: In the FLOWERS. # Crazy: In a wall near spawn, but it is concealed by 2 more walls you have to go through. # Friend Request: On the other side of Crazy, but with a more narrow entrance. # Quilt: Behind the house. # Glass: On another window of the house. # Gamecube: It is the gamecube in the house. # Paper: In the stack of papers in the house. # Cookie: Touch the cookie in the house, and then complete the obby. # Waffle: To the right of cookie, there is an invisible path. Walk in its direction, and keep going until you fall into this Domo's room. # Carpet: Behind the TV in the house. # Pixel: Touch the TV screen to go into its room. # Lag: Accessible through a hidden wall in Pixel's room. # Dust: On one of the "bars" of the house. There is no truss, so try jumping on the TV and then on its bar. # Mouse: Touch the mouse hole, and jump over the cheese there to get it.\ # Cheese Beside one of the cheese bars in the mouse hole. # Spawn: Get the lucky spawn to get it. Hint: Try resetting. # Suburst: Is floating a bit below or near spawn domo; you need the lucky spawn for it. # Smoke: On the chimney on the house's roof; find invisible truss. # Angel: In a place accessible from a teleporter at the edge of the house's roof. # God: In a secret room in Angel's room. Find an out-of-place cloud decal, which leads you to a grassy room. Find another walk-through-wall in there, and you'll be in this Domo's room. # Robux: In one of the walls of the spawn, near candy biome. Jump over the robux and tix to get it. # Tix: Disguised as a tix in the stack of currency behind robux domo. # Wood: In one of the grassland tree's bark. # Noob: Out in the open, in the grassland. # Spring: Behind a tree in the grassland. # Cat: Stuck in a tree. Find the invisible truss to climb on to it. # Water: In the grassland's water, barely visible. # Green: Inside a bush of the grassland. # Cyan: Off the mini-waterfall that branches out of the grassland (near the city) # Strawberry: Beside the natural stairs leading to the top of the central hill. # Rainbow: On the rainbow. Use a truss to reach it. # Polka-dot: In one of the clouds of the rainbow. # Peanut: In a walk-through wall on the right side of the crevice leading to inside the hill's waterfall. # Blue: In the waterfall. # Teal: Above blue, reached with an invisible truss in previous domo's room. # Checkered: In a room where you have to complete a "checkers" themed obstacle course. Teleport is in a corner of the grassland's natural stairway. # Striped: In a hidden wall in checkered domo's room (look for a wall of a slightly different color). Then complete the obby. Category:ROBLOX Category:Badges Category:ROBLOX Badges Category:Badge Hunts Category:Something is fishychillishsonicspeedieshrarityish here Category:Domo Category:Find the Domos